fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Магическая Библиотека
Магическая Библиотека — древняя библиотека о Магии, показанная только в аниме. Расположение Besides the fact of being in the middle of a forest, the exact location of the library is unknown. Although, it appears to be an isolated area, as no one has been to it for a long time. Внешний Вид thumb|left|200px|Вход в Магическую Библиотеку The library is as an extremely tall, humongous, cylindrical tower, with a unique design of its outside walls appearing like a group of nested curves, with several brick outlines palatalized along the building. The library's entrance is a circular gate, designed as a one big circle in the center and three other circles on each side of the circle. Внутренний Вид thumb|right|200px|Magic Library's interior From the inside, the interior walls are shaped like a hexagon, with numerous bookshelves at each side arranged in various patterns, holding a vast amount of historic books about every known Magic and all its related topics. The floors are linked with each other with what seem to be bridges, serving as a passageway between sporadic flats in the library. It is also shown containing four warehouses or sectors, in four different directions (North, South, East and West). Важные События thumb|left|200px|Erza vs. Jiggle Butt Gang On their quest to retrieve the Infinity Clock parts, Erza, Wendy, Carla and Cana travel to the Magic Library in order to find the missing clock part. However, their search is obstructed by the Jiggle Butt Gang in an attempt to steal the treasure Fairy Tail is looking for. After Wendy fails to persuade them to leave thuggery, the leader requests Erza to wear one of the gang's uniform, which she finds surprisingly comforting. Erza then starts questioning their leadership, vowing to teach them against their misguided ways as Cana and Carla set off for the clock part. After finding a section of old Magic books and items, Erza mocks the gang's leader's story of the invention of the gang's uniform and scolds his leadership, asking him to perform 100 push-ups to make an example for his subordinates. thumb|right|200px|Black Point Ecstacy After failing, the leader, along with the two lackeys, performs their Gas Butt Triple Ecstacy against Erza, but Wendy saves her from it, but the entire area gets still filled with fart. This leads Cana to lose her balance, discovering a secret passage that leads to the long-awaited clock part. After Erza and Wendy are informed of their comrades' discovery, the leader suddenly uses Point Blank Ecstasy at Erza, hitting her with the gas directly in the face. After that, the gang steals the part from Cana and Carla, leaving them fainted from the gas. Not long after, they are stopped by Erza in her Wingblade Armor, enraged by ruining her decorative flower, effectively defeating the gang with one slash, sending them away. thumb|left|200px|Lucy and Eclipse Virgo clash After the Grand Magic Games, the 12 Zodiac Celestial Spirits rebel due to the side effects of the Eclipse Gate and break the contracts between them and the Celestial Spirit Mages. Knowing the Eclipse Spirits' goal, which is to perform Liberum to gain the "absolute freedom", Lucy, Levy, Happy and Yukino travel to the Magic Library to collect information about Liberum and the Celestial Globe required to perform it. Once there, they then encounter Eclipse Virgo, who is also searching for the globe. After several fights and hassles, Levy finally finds the globe in the East Warehouse, only to be stolen from her by the Eclipse Spirit, who then brings the globe back to Loke in order to perform the ritual and thus gain the freedom they desire. События Ссылки Навигация en:Magic Library Категория:Локации Категория:Локации из Аниме Категория:Требуется Перевод